1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer cabinet for a desk or a cabinet and, more particularly, to a drawer cabinet with changeable arrangements of drawers.
2. Description of Related Art
Furniture, such as a desk, a storage cabinet, a combination cabinet or a wardrobe, usually has a drawer cabinet for disposing drawers to provide an object receiving and storage space. However, the arrangement and assembling direction of the conventional drawers for furniture are fixed. The position, amount, and operation direction of the drawers cannot be changed for different use demands. The drawers cannot be changed to a vertical disposition or a lateral disposition and cannot fit with different needs of different users.